<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Family by LasagnaTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203477">The Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasagnaTime/pseuds/LasagnaTime'>LasagnaTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasagnaTime/pseuds/LasagnaTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A detective is investigating the murder of the Green family and discovers a deep, dark secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just a person who wanted to write a cool mystery story/book. This will be an ongoing series and I will try to get as much done as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p>As soon as I walked through that door, the scent hit me like a brick wall. The scent of death. It was potent and demoralizing, though that’s how all of the cases are. Walking further into the room, I could see the bodies of the murdered family that this case was on. A mother, a father, and two little girls. The mother had bruises around her neck, arms, and legs, leading me to believe that she was strangled but struggled. The father's head was beaten in with some sort of blunt object that was nowhere to be seen. The little girls were special cases though. Further autopsies reported that they were both raped before brutally being murdered. The younger daughter is believed to have died during the intercourse and then later had her limbs cut off afterwards. The older daughter is believed to have lived through the intercourse but was very weak and could hardly move, and afterwards her throat was slit with a kitchen knife, which was on scene with no fingerprints other than the family's. As I stood there, staring at the bodies, I started to wonder what kind of sicko would do such a thing to a happy little family that peacefully coincided in the neighborhood without any problems at all? But I decided that I would try and figure it out with as much determination as I could muster up, and through further investigation, I found a diary that I believe to be the mother's, and thumbed through it carefully with my gloved hand. When I got closer to the middle of the notebook, a photo fell out of it. It was a photo of the mother with a man that clearly was not the father of the children but seemed to be a lover of sorts. Instead of taking the diary and putting it into an evidence bag, I put it into my bag when no one was looking so that I could investigate further at home.</p>
<p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>"Today in Tepoto North on Sunday, March 25th, 2018, the weather forecasts a high of 78 and a low of 70…" I quickly tuned out the news spokesperson and sat in my chair at my desk and stared, stared at the picture that had fallen out of the mother's diary. I jumped. </p>
<p>"Dammit! Who's at my door?" I muttered under my breath, and quickly shoved the picture into the diary and hid it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alliston, it's Allens! Open the door! It's important!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed as the knocking continued. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Chill out! I'm coming," I said as I approached the door. "What is it?" I said as I allowed Allens into my home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We've found out the names and ages of all the family members…" Allens paused, pulling out a very small notebook. "The mother: Alice Green, 29. The father: Richard Green, 30," He paused once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, and the girls?" I questioned, puzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The girls? You said you found out ALL of the names and ages," I said, slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>He looked confused but then quickly said, "OH YEAH! The youngest daughter: Amy Green, 5. The older daughter: Olivia Green, 7," Allens smiled, embarrassed.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. "You're such a ditz. Okay, did you find anything else?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhm yes. We found out there was another child, a boy, but his alibi checks out. He stated he was staying at his friend's house for the night when the murder occurred-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I cut him off, extremely confused, "wait wait wait… was?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. Was. He killed himself last night." he stated bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well he couldn't handle the fact that his whole family was killed and that he was all alone, so he hung himself with a belt in his closet…" Allens stared at his notebook blankly, without blinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I asked about the age and name of the boy but got no reply, and then I snapped my fingers. "Hey!" He jumped. "What's the name and age of the boy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing at his notebook, he replies. "Samuel Lopez, 15."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I thought for a moment about the boy and the picture from the diary. Could it be that Samuel wasn't Richarson's son? Was the biological father of Samuel the one in the photo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allens looked at his watch, "FUCK! I gotta go! I'm gonna be late for my date with Mattew if I don't leave now!" and in the blink of an eye, he was out the door, and with a sigh, I yawned and started walking to the bookshelf, grabbing the diary and heading to my room to take a bath. Whilst in the bath, I read through Alice's diary for any clues that could help me in my case. "Nothing," I grunted in frustration, but I was determined. I continued to flip through empty pages, hoping for a clue, until I found a note that was addressed to a man by the name of Damien Ring. In the note she continuously referred to him as her "true love" and "husband". 


</p>
<p>"YES! I found a lead." I exclaimed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>